It is now possible to simulate complicated systems using computers. In this way many structural and dynamical properties of the condensed phases of matter can be studied. Many chemical and biochemical phenomena occur in fluids containing anisotropic molecules, yet precious little is known about such fluids. We propose to study properties such as the structural order, the thermodynamic equation of state and such transport properties as the translational and rotational diffusion coefficient and the viscosity in neat liquids, in solutions, in liquid crystals and on surfaces as a function of the axial ratio of the host and solute molecules. It is hoped that these studies will lead to a better understanding of the physical properties of biologically interesting anisotropic fluids such as neural membranes. Recent advances in laser technology and light detection make it possible using laser light scattering to study structural and transport properties in systems to measure electrophoretic and sedimentation mobilities of biological cells and macromolecules. We will also develop a theory of dynamic light scattering in the Mie limit so that LLS can be used to probe biological cells. In addition we shall push forward the application of LLS to electrophoresis and chemical kinetic processes. One of the more important systems to be studied involves the assembly and disassembly of porcine neurotubules. In addition many model systems will be studied to advance the theory and applicability of LLS to biological and clinical problems.